dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Polaris
Polaris (ポラリス) is a new generation angel, and the first among his siblings. He is one of the new Archangels after Michael and the others used themselves to seal away 666. He appears in the DXD: Legends of Tomorrow continuity. Appearance Polaris has a bizarre appearance for an angel. He's a silver haired man with curly short hair and long eyelashes. His age is almost impossible to guess and has an androginus build. his features are delicated, specially his hands which had been confused of those of a woman more than once. He normally has his eyes half-open as if he was sleepy, hiding his eyes from the viewer in the process. He has fair skin, and has a smooth appearance; some people say that he is beautiful, as angels usually are, yet others are creeped out by his appearance. Regardless, Polaris usually smiles. Just like his fellow archangel Arcturus, Polaris wears mourning-like clothes, consisting in a black jacket with white lines and equally black pants and boots (the later share the white lines the jacket has), however over then he wears a pure white cloak with a fluffy hood hanging behind it; this cloak is in fact his wings, which he conceals as when not using them; they usually conseal his black clothes completely, unless he moves the cloak aside. His wings are actually five pairs of dove-like ones, of a pure-white color. What makes the difference between him and regular angels however, is the complete absence of a halo over his head. Personality Polaris is extremely eccentric, maybe on pair of his brother Alcor. He is very formal in his way of speaking and he addresses anyone and everyone in a respectful way regardless if they are friends or foes. He doesn't seem to understand any kind of humor, and takes everything on its literal meaning. He also lacks some common sense, sometimes saying things that are either out of place or are innapropiate at the moment. He is very kind and pure, holding no ill intentions towards anyone; probably making him the only angel that does not despises either devils or fallen angels for their naturel, making almost impossible for him to fall from grace. He loves his siblings dearly, even those who became fallen angels, and treats them like family. Although he is more than capable of taking care of the Heavenly Throne, he has no intentions of being a ruler, so he follows Arcturus and obeys him without hesitation; although he may act on his own if he thinks something is not the way it should be. History Polaris was created during the first years of 666's reseal. He was "born" in time of peace, and was the first of his siblings that awoke from the newly repaired system. He saw Trihexa's seal be broken once again and was present when the leaders of the three factions planned to seal it again. He witnesssed and participated in most of the war, being one of the angels that was left in charge of Heaven when the former leaders transferred their souls into the new seal. Plot TBA Powers & abilities Immense strength: Not actual physical strength, in that he is very fragile, but Polaris is a being that has to be treated with care. As someone who boasts power in pair to the former ruler of Heavens he is one of the strongest angels there is, rivaling the power of a Satan-class devil. Dimensional energy: Polaris' main ability is to control spatial energy. If needed, he can bombard the enemy with energy bombs or lock opponents in place by using his powers. He can open up dimensional rifs to transport himself short distances and create singularities that eats away anyone in range. Omnidirectional sight: '''Polaris' vision is not bound to the range of his eyes. He can see in a 360 degree around him and in any and all directions at the same time. His irises seem to be completely white, as if he was blind, however this is nothing but the proof of his power being in use. His special sight is permanently active. '''Light attribute: As an angel, and an archangel, Polaris boasts huge amounts of light element, which with he can create light projectiles to attack the enemy. The pure light that he produces is almost unblockable as its heat and speed pierces through almost anything. Immense speed: '''Polaris is able to move at very high speed, turning into a blur when he rushes at his maximum capacity. '''Extreme magic resistance: To the point it's almost impossible to harm him with regular tiers of magic, having to worry about only Satan-level beings. Flight: Needless to say and being an angel, Polaris can use his ten wings to fly. Trivia * Polaris' appearance is based off the Anguished One ''from ''Devil Survivor 2 * Just like the original Anguished One, he doesn't know how to walk * Like the rest of the angels from DXD: Legends of Tomorrow, his name is based on a star. His name is the name of the brightest star in the constellation of Ursa Minor. Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Male Characters